<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Mine by KingofAutumnLeaves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531794">You're Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofAutumnLeaves/pseuds/KingofAutumnLeaves'>KingofAutumnLeaves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Nursing Kink, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shower Sex, Spanking, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofAutumnLeaves/pseuds/KingofAutumnLeaves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Miller is the Omega son of Lakedale Academy's headmaster, who has forbidden him from dating any of the other boys in school. So, naturally, he falls for the Alpha his father hates the most: Red Cooper, a delinquent who is always one mishap away from expulsion.<br/>(Self indulgent jock/nerd smut.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shower Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben stepped into the locker room shower, feeling the warm water on his skin. He sighed with relief and began scrubbing his chubby body, happy to be alone with his thoughts. He ran his fingers through his messy brown hair, his bright blue eyes feeling weird without his glasses on.</p><p>He wasn't alone for long, however. Just a few minutes later, someone pulled the shower curtain back, exposing him. "Hey there, cutie, need any help~?" The stranger grinned, groping the Omega's ass. Ben tried to stifle his moan, not wanting to give the Alpha the pleasure of knowing he was turned on.</p><p>"R-Red, what are you doing?" He asked, blushing. He wasn't used to Alpha attention, especially not from someone like Red Cooper. Red used to be a member of Lakedale Academy's wrestling team, until the headmaster threw him off for unruly behavior (among other things). Now he was the private school's bad boy, someone the Omegas swooned over but were too scared to approach.</p><p>"I'm fucking the headmaster's son, what's it look like I'm doing?" He teased, his rock hard cock pressed up against Ben's ample ass. "Now be a good boy and spread those legs for me, I promise it'll feel good~" He put his powerful arms around the shorter boy, rubbing his belly and playfully slapping it. </p><p>Ben found it almost impossible to resist, and gave in to his instincts, bending over and presenting his ass. He pressed his arms against the wall, wanting to feel Red's hands on him. "J-just put it in~" He moaned, his cock already standing at attention. </p><p>"That's a good Omega, you know your place~" Red teased, easing his member into the brunet's slick-covered asshole. "Mmm, you're so loose, have you been playing with yourself? Slutty <em>and</em> fat, what a combination~" He spanked Ben's stomach again, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the locker room.</p><p>Ben was panting, Red's teasing was making him so hard, and he couldn't reach his dick. "P-please, touch me more!~" He begged, arching his back so that the Alpha's manhood could go deeper. This was humiliating, having to beg for his orgasm, but he couldn't help enjoying it.</p><p>"Since you asked nicely~" The redheaded Alpha reached down to play with the Omega's cock. Ben's entire body shuddered with pleasure as Red stroked him, precum pouring out of his tip after just a few touches. Red thrust harder, on the brink of climax.</p><p>"Who do you belong to?" He asked, rubbing the head of Ben's cock with his thumb, burying himself hilt deep inside the smaller boy's ass. He kissed a soft spot between the Omega's neck and shoulder, licking it and teasing it with his teeth.</p><p>"You~!" Ben cried, cumming in his Alpha's hand. "I'm all yours, Alpha!" He let out a long, satisfied moan as he stood up, pressing his soft body against Red's firm muscles. "Cum in me~!"</p><p>"Right answer~" Red growled, biting down on Ben's soft spot as he flooded the Omega's ass with his cum. He was marking him, as his mate and his property. </p><p>The two boys stood there, arms wrapped around each other, breathing heavily, for what felt like forever. It was good, that post-mating haze still present in their minds. Ben was the first one to break the silence. "I love you, Red." He sighed, nuzzling his Alpha's cheek.</p><p>"Love you too, baby boy~" Red kissed his boyfriend softly, petting his head. "Thanks for playing along, I promise we'll go on a real date next time." The two of them had been seeing each other for over a year now, sneaking around when the headmaster wasn't looking and making use of any time they could get.</p><p>"This <em>is</em> a real date, dummy." Ben corrected him, rubbing his mark. "We're mates now, that's all I wanted." If anyone had told him a year ago that the hottest guy in school would be his mate, Ben would've called them crazy. But here he was!</p><p>"Good, because we're both gonna be late for class." Red teased, pulling out and giving Ben one last kiss before exiting the shower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yes Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben's daddy issues take an interesting turn when he accidentally calls Red "Daddy" on a date<br/>(Smut with some feelings this time)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re so old fashioned.” Ben teased, dipping a French fry into his milkshake. It was Red’s turn to pick a date spot, and he chose a 50's diner. There was something about that decade that he just loved. “I feel like I’m dating Fonzie sometimes.”</p><p>“Don’t sass me, I’m not afraid to spank you in public~” Red half-joked. He liked that Ben wasn't completely submissive, but he still felt the need to establish his dominance as the Alpha in the relationship. A little challenge made things more fun. “Eat your burger, cutie, I didn’t buy you the biggest thing on the menu just so you could stare at it.”</p><p>“Yes Daddy.” Ben said without thinking, taking a bite of his meal. He swallowed, then looked up at Red, who was grinning from ear to ear. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”</p><p>“You called me Daddy!” Red chuckled, using his thumb to wipe some chocolate off Ben’s chin. “I knew you had daddy issues, Benjy, but this is new. Not that I’m complaining, I think it suits me~”</p><p>Ben buried his face in his hands. “Please don’t tell me you’re going to start calling yourself that in public. I love you, but I can’t handle that.” He already had enough problems with Red’s behavior as it was.</p><p>“Nah, I won’t do that. But you’ll definitely have to.” Red kissed his boyfriend on the lips and stole a fry. “Next time you want a ride on my bike, or to borrow my jacket, I wanna hear <em>Please Daddy</em>~”</p><p>“I will do literally anything to get you to stop saying Daddy.” The nerdy Omega tried to focus on his burger. “Save it for when we get home.”</p><p>“Okay, but only because you’ve been a good boy~”</p><p>
  <strong>0-0-0</strong>
</p><p>“Come on, say it again~” Red wrapped his arms around Ben’s waist, kissing his mate mark over and over. The Omega was trying not to give in, he wanted to put this whole thing behind him. “I wanna hear you call me Daddy~”</p><p>“It’s embarrassing!” Ben complained, burying his face in a pillow. The boys were cuddled up in Red’s bedroom, and were supposed to be studying. The Coopers weren’t home, which Red always assumed meant that he was going to get laid. Usually, he was right.</p><p>“What’s so embarrassing about it? I’m your mate, you can call me anything you want!” The older boy pouted, not seeing the issue. “Would it make you feel better if I told you one of my secret kinks?”</p><p>Ben turned around, facing his mate. “What secrets? You asked if you could pretend to violate me in a locker room shower. I didn’t think you would hide anything after that.”</p><p>It was Red’s turn to blush. “Well, there are a few things I haven’t asked you to do. Even us Alphas get embarrassed from time to time.” He sighed and pet his boyfriend’s head, playing with his hair. “I like to role play.”</p><p>Ben nodded, listening. He rarely got to see this vulnerable side of Red. “I’ve always wanted to put on a slutty cop outfit and arrest you…” His face was the color of his hair. He looked absolutely adorable. “It sounds dumb, I know, but I’m totally serious.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind giving that a try.” Ben smiled. It was comforting to know that his boyfriend could get self-conscious too. And he’d had similar fantasies, about seeing Red in a cape and a mask. “Okay, if you can confess to that, I can admit that I really, <em>really</em> want to call you Daddy.”</p><p>Red kissed back, hands already exploring his mate’s lower back. “Daddy’s gonna make you feel so good, baby boy~” He whispered softly into Ben’s ear, making him shudder with delight. It wasn’t often they made love, usually it was rough and dirty, and they were trying to avoid being caught. But now they had time.</p><p>“I love my Daddy~” Ben pulled off his shirt, glad that Red refused to wear one at home. It didn’t take them long to get naked, they had experience undressing in a hurry. The two mates paused every once in a while to kiss, enjoying themselves.</p><p>“That’s what I like to see, my boy looks so good~” Red praised, rubbing Ben’s thigh sensually. “You don't know how hard it is to control myself around you~” The Omega moaned and rolled onto his side, spreading his cheeks so Red could get a better view of his ass.</p><p>“If I had my way, you'd already be carrying my kids~" The Alpha teased, inserting two fingers into his boyfriend's entrance, scissoring. Normally Ben claimed to hate this sort of "caveman talk", but now Red could see the truth. Ben was just like every other Omega, he wanted to be dominated in more than just the bedroom. "I wanna be an actual daddy someday. And I <em>know</em> you can give me that army of sons I've always wanted~"</p><p>"Jesus, Daddy~" Ben blasphemed, shivering with delight. "You're gonna send me into heat right now if you keep talking like that~" He was absolutely looking forward to having Red's kids, although he was a lot more patient and wanted to wait until they were married. He knew his father would blow a fuse if he got pregnant before graduation.</p><p>"I'll remember that~" Red removed his fingers and kissed Ben's shoulder. "Get up, baby boy, you're gonna ride Daddy's cock tonight~" He put one hand behind his head and pat his lap, already at full mast. Ben obeyed, crawling over and lowering himself onto his Alpha's lap. He let out a low, satisfied groan as he felt Red's entire length enter him.</p><p>"Feels so good, Daddy~" He bounced on his mate's lap, his chubby body jiggling in a way that made Red even more excited. "You take such good care of me~" Ben rubbed Red's chest, feeling up his firm pecs.</p><p>"That's what a Daddy does~" The Alpha smiled, squeezing Ben's ass. "I take care of my baby~" He spanked the Omega playfully, loving the way his ass felt in his hands.</p><p>"Daddy, I'm gonna cum~" Ben moaned, rutting against Red's abs. The friction against his dick felt so good, and combined with the huge Alpha cock pounding his prostate, was driving him over the edge. </p><p>"Go ahead, baby boy, cum for Daddy~" Red thrust his hips, starting to fuck Ben harder. The nerdy Omega cried out, shouting Red's name over and over again as he came, gripping his shoulders tightly. "That's my good boy, are you ready to take another Daddy load up your ass?" He was enjoying the title way more than either of them had expected.</p><p>"Always~" Ben nodded, grabbing Red's pecs and squeezing them. Usually it was the Alpha who liked the Omega's chest, but with Ben and Red it was the other way around. Firm, round pecs were perfected for grabbing while you rode your boyfriend's dick, after all.</p><p>Red came like a firehose, shooting his cum into Ben. He gripped the Omega tightly, holding him close so his cock was buried hilt deep inside him. "Take it, boy, Daddy's gonna fill you up!~" He growled, in a strange mix of aggression and affection that only an Alpha could deliver.</p><p>"Aaah Daddy, put a baby in me~!" Ben cried, throwing his head back and shaking with pleasure. "Fuuuck, Red! Daddy! Alpha!" He cried out every title he could think of, cumming for a second time that night.</p><p>Exhausted, Ben leaned over and buried his face in his mate's chest, inhaling the comforting scent. His Alpha, his Daddy, his everything. "I love you~" He said, sleepily.</p><p>"I love you too, Benjy." Red sighed, blinking his tired eyes. He gently tossled Ben's hair, caressing his cheek. "We gonna talk about you asking me to put a baby in you?"</p><p>"Tomorrow." Ben said, hugging the larger boy tight and drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Daddy Issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first non-smut chapter. Just some awkward situations and cute fluffy moments.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet afternoon at the Miller household, and Ben was supposed to be tutoring Red for his upcoming history test. Supposed to, that is, because the Alpha wouldn't stop flirting. He had his arms wrapped around the chubby Omega, feeling him up and kissing every exposed bit of skin he could reach.</p><p>"Not that I don't like the affection, hon, but you need to pass this test." Ben pushed his boyfriend gently, frantically brushing his hair. "And my dad could come home at any moment. If he catches us... <em>you know</em>, he'll never let me see you again!"</p><p>"A little late for that, we're already mated." Red kissed Ben's mark, making him shiver. "And I can't help getting horny around you, baby boy, you look so cute when you're talking nerd stuff~" He grabbed a handful of Ben's Ace Attorney shirt and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together.</p><p>The redheaded Alpha pinned his mate down on the sofa and pulled off his shirt, kissing him repeatedly. "Red, nnh, everything makes you horny!" Ben objected, trying not to let on that he was enjoying this. "Showers, food, the movies, riding your bike... You wanted to have sex in a public park last week."</p><p>"Not my fault, you're cute and I love you~" The Alpha began unzipping his boyfriend's pants, kissing his lips roughly. "If you don't want this, just tell me to stop. But if you keep your mouth shut, Daddy promises to show you a good time~"</p><p>"Oh Daddy~" Ben stopped fighting it, kissing back and running his fingers through Red's hair. "Wait! Get up, I want to suck your dick." He sat up and fixed his glasses, smiling eagerly. He knew his glasses would just get fogged up, but they were a turn on for Red, so they stayed on during sex. </p><p>"Fuck yeah, let Daddy use that pretty mouth of yours~" Red moaned, laying back and crossing his arms behind his head. He put his legs up on the coffee table, wanting a good view of what was about to happen. "You know what to do, angel~"</p><p>Ben shuddered, loving the new pet name, and dropped to his knees. He reached for the zipper on Red's fashionably ripped blue jeans, only to be interrupted before he could make any progress. "D-Dad, you're home early!"</p><p>Red quickly pulled his legs to his chest and fell onto his side. He could smell the presence of another Alpha in the house, a much older one, and was being cautious. "H-hey, Mr Miller, nice to see you again! We're studying. <em>Just </em>studying!" His face was as white as a sheet.</p><p>Joshua Miller was a big, barrel chested man with a walrus mustache, looking a lot like a middle aged, more muscular version of his son. He always had a displeased expression on his face, and some students at Lakedale Academy had spread rumors that it was impossible for him to smile. </p><p>"Evening, pumpkin. And... Raymond." He grumbled, staring at his son's boyfriend disapprovingly. He made no attempt to hide his dislike of the other Alpha, having already picked out several potential mates for Ben before Red came into the picture. Ever since his husband died, Mr Miller had been very protective of his only son.</p><p>"Um... what do you want for dinner? I'll make one of Mom's recipes, you always love those." Ben climbed back onto the sofa, holding Red's hand. He figured that, if he stayed close to his boyfriend, he could keep a fight from breaking out. And Mr Miller had already used Red's real name...</p><p>"You two should get back to studying. I'll just order some pizza. I need to do something in my office, anyways." The old man said, gripping his briefcase tightly. </p><p>"Will you eat with us, at least? Please?" Ben asked, looking into his father's dark eyes. "I want to spend time with you and Red, <em>together</em>. You're both important to me."</p><p>Mr Miller sighed and loosened his grip. "Alright, for you. Let me know when the pizza gets here."</p><p>0-0-0</p><p>The three men sat around the table, enjoying pizza and some very light conversation. "So, Raymond, tell me about yourself. Do you have a job?" Mr Miller asked, grabbing a napkin and wiping his mouth. Despite what his size would make you think, he wasn't very fond of greasy food.</p><p>"Oh, uh, yeah. I work at my dad's auto repair shop." Red answered, trying not to think about all the times he and Ben had made love inside the back of an old car he was supposed to be fixing. "It's the family business. My dad taught me how to fix stuff, and his dad taught him, and I wanna teach my kid when I have one."</p><p>"So you're thinking about grandchildren already?" The old Alpha raised a bushy eyebrow. Red gulped, tugging at his collar. "You two just recently turned 18, isn't it a bit soon?"</p><p>"Thank you for the pizza!" Ben quickly interrupted. "And the bread sticks, those are my favorite. We haven't had pizza with bread sticks in forever... Can you pass the sauce, Daddy?" He realized what he'd just said as soon as the words left his mouth, but it was too late.</p><p>Mr Miller and Red reached for the sauce at the same time, locking eyes. Red ignored his instincts and pulled back, looking over at Ben and seeing how red his face was. "Um... I can explain?"</p><p>"Go to your room!"</p><p>0-0-0</p><p>Red punched his pillow to let off steam. He was back in his own house, having politely excused himself after Mr Miller grounded Ben. "Damn it, he already hates me... Now he probably thinks I'm some kind of pervert whose corrupting his son."</p><p>He grabbed his cellphone and immediately called Ben, needing reassurance. "Are you okay, Ben? He didn't do anything to you, did he?" The questions just sort of blurted out of the Alpha as he panicked. "Is he gonna make you wear a chastity belt? Or send you off to an all Omega school?!"</p><p>"Red, calm down." Ben turned on face time so they could see each other. It helped, although both of them were still red in the face. "Dad isn't going to do anything like that, he's really not that angry. He's just... upset. And I don't blame him, I wouldn't want to know what one of my kids did in the bedroom either."</p><p>"And we're still gonna <em>have</em> kids, right?" Red asked, feeling like an idiot. "I wanna marry you when we're older, but that's gonna be weird when your dad hates my guts."</p><p>"He doesn't hate you, sweetie. Dad is just overprotective because I remind him of my mom." Ben lowered his eyes. "And he doesn't have any other kids. I'm sure he'll come around once he sees you the way I do. As a sweet, loving Alpha who gets carried away from time to time."</p><p>"I love you, baby, you're the best Omega a guy could ask for." Red sighed in relief, wiping his forehead. "Sorry for getting you grounded. I promise to make it up to you once we can go on dates again."</p><p>"I love you too." Ben smiled, blowing a kiss. "And by make it up to me, do you mean with sex, or?"</p><p>"With flowers and chocolate and stuff!" Red huffed. "I can be romantic too! There's more to me than just a big dick."</p><p>Ben laughed. "I know, Red, I'm just being silly. You're my Alpha and I love you, sex addiction and all."</p><p>"Last time I checked, you were the one who made the first move on me~" Red tapped his phone screen, pretending to poke Ben's nose. He grinned, comforted by the playfulness of his mate. "It's pretty late, I don't want to get you in even more trouble. Night, angel~"</p><p>"Night, hon~"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I'm Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back to the fucking, for now</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And with a final blast of lightning, you kill the dragon!" Ben knocked over the miniature, while his four friends cheered. He shuffled his notes behind the DM screen, making sure he'd remembered everything he had written down. "Oh, and Heather... sorry about what happened to Malavin. No hard feelings, right?"</p><p>It was Ben's turn to host his Dungeons &amp; Dragons group. The party consisted of him as the DM, Heather (the only girl), a Beta named Dean, and two Alphas, Simon and Alim. They all packed up their stuff and exchanged small talk about the events of that night's session, before heading out and promising to meet again as soon as possible.</p><p>Putting the miniatures back in their box, the Omega suddenly heard the doorbell ring. He smiled, having a good idea who it was. "Hey there, handsome, did you miss me?" Ben asked, greeting Red at the door. The Alpha had been working all night, and looked exhausted.</p><p>Red wrapped his arms around his mate, letting himself in. Locking the door behind them, Ben chuckled and lead his boyfriend to the couch. The redhead took a few sniffs of the room, and frowned. "Smells like another Alpha in here... two of them." He pulled Ben onto his lap, holding him tightly. "Don't like that."</p><p>"It's just my friends, you've met them before." Ben kissed Red's pouty lips, petting his hair. "Nothing to worry about, now let me help you unwind. My hard working man~" He knew that Red wasn't mad at him, it was just his instincts acting up. </p><p>Red grumbled and kissed Ben repeatedly, running his hands all over the chubby boy's body. "You're mine... <em>Just mine</em>." He said, green eyes meeting blue ones. He didn't look angry, just lustful. The Alpha reached down and began pulling up his boyfriend's shirt, groping the ample belly spilling out from underneath.</p><p>"All yours, Alpha." Ben agreed, stripping for his mate. "I wanna make you feel good, Alpha. Wanna show you how much I love you~" He got down onto his knees and unbuttoned Red's pants, freeing his cock. It was already hard and standing at attention. </p><p>He kissed the tip of his mate's cock and slowly took it into his mouth. Red closed his eyes and moaned happily, petting Ben's head. "My Omega, all mine, no one else's..." He mumbled, running his fingers through the curly brown hair. Ben swallowed the whole length, breathing in his Alpha's scent through his nose. </p><p>The Omega sucked dutifully. He ignored his own cock, which was still trapped in his pants, wanting to put all his attention on Red for the moment. "Mmm~" He moaned, nuzzling his mate's hand as he sucked him off. He used his free hand to play with the Alpha's balls, gently rubbing them with his fingers.</p><p>"Feels so good, baby~" Red purred, leaning back and sighing happily. "Try not to choke, wanna hear you scream my name later." </p><p>Ben bobbed his head up and down, feeling Red's precum fill his mouth. He adjusted his glasses, looking up at the Alpha with lustful eyes. That earned him a groan, and Red shoved the fat boy's face into his crotch as he came, firing loads of warm, fertile Alpha spunk down his throat. "Ben~!"</p><p>The Omega gulped it all down greedily, not breaking eye contact. "Mmm, thank you for the treat~" He teased, licking Red's manhood clean. </p><p>Red smirked. "Get up here." He pulled his mate up onto his lap, kissing him sloppily. They stayed like that for a while, kissing and groping each other, hands running across their bodies and grabbing everything they could reach. "I'm gonna make you cum, so lay back and enjoy it~"</p><p>"Yes Alpha~" Ben sighed, as Red tugged off his pants and threw them to the side. His cock was poking out of his boxers, which Red practically ripped off. The chubby boy shivered with delight, glad his father would be gone until the morning.</p><p>"My perfect Omega, so soft and round~" Red purred, stroking his boyfriend's modest dick. He looked over Ben's body, wondering what to play with first. He licked the shorter boy's neck, kissing his collar bone. "Mmm, you sucked me off, now let me return the favor~"</p><p>Red squeezed Ben's soft, plump pecs and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking greedily. Most Alphas had a thing for nipples, but unlike most Omegas, Ben actually had something close to breasts. "Can't wait to get you pregnant, then these will be even bigger and full of milk~" </p><p>Ben squirmed at his mate's touch, crying out in pleasure. His eyes were shut tight, little tears starting to form. This was too much for him, the teasing combined with the feeling of a mouth on his chest <em>and</em> a hand on his cock at the same time... "Red, m-more, please~!"</p><p>"Do it, cum just for me~" Red growled, before latching back onto the nipple and sucking harder. He bit the pink bud gently, as if he were trying to coax milk out. His right hand held onto Ben's love handles, his left jerking the tubby Omega off. "Mmm~"</p><p>After a few more minutes of heavy petting, Ben was finally pushed over the edge. "Red! Alpha~!" He cried, tears streaming down his face as he came into his boyfriend's awaiting hand. </p><p>The two boys stayed like that for a while, laying together in their mess. "Alright, cutie pie, cuddle time." Red wiped the cum off on his boxers, not caring about the stains, and wrapped his arms around Ben, hugging the chubby boy tightly. He loved the feeling of his mate's belly pressed up against his flat abs.</p><p>"Yay, I love cuddle time." Ben said sleepily, kissing Red sweetly and burying his face in the taller boy's shoulder. "Love you so much, my big strong Alpha. Feel better now?"</p><p>"Much better, my cute little Omega." The redhead hummed happily, patting Ben's bottom playfully. "Love you too, now get some rest."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Valentines Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I live! *evil laughter*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben wasn't surprised when he woke up naked. He was pretty sure he had gone to bed naked as well. He usually did that when he slept over at Red's house, the Alpha hated wearing clothes when he didn't absolutely have to. What <em>was</em> surprising was the fuzzy pink handcuffs keeping him stuck to the bed poster.</p><p>"Red? Sweetie? Are you there?" The tubby Omega called out. He was all for surprise gestures of romance, but being handcuffed to his mate's bed wasn't exactly romantic... </p><p>A few moments later, the bedroom door opened. "Happy Valentines Day, baby~" Red stepped into the room, carrying a huge platter of blueberry pancakes, covered in butter and maple syrup. He was wearing a pink apron with red hearts on it... and nothing else. "Hope you don't mind, I had some plans for today I didn't tell you about. Are you hungry? I made your favorite breakfast~"</p><p>"What kind of plans?" Ben asked, a little confused. Red sat down on the bed and cut a little slice of pancake, holding the fork to Ben's mouth. The Omega gave in and took a bite, moaning happily at the taste. "Don't think I won't get mad at you, just because you made me breakfast in bed."</p><p>"I just wanted to give the best Omega in the world a Valentines Day he'd never forget~" Red winked. He kissed his boyfriend softly, feeding him some more pancakes. "I was thinking we would spend the day together in my bed, just eating and fucking until we're both tired, and then we can cuddle and do the romantic stuff. You said you wanted me to surprise you yesterday!"</p><p>Ben opened his mouth to say something, only to realize that Red's idea sounded kind of fun. "But won't your parents notice?" He knew the Coopers were more open minded and permissive when it came to Red and Ben's relationship, but the idea of having sex when his boyfriend's parents were still home was not a fun one.</p><p>"Dad and Pops left me a note, they're gonna be gone all day. Which means it's just the two of us~" The Alpha explained, licking his lips as he watched Ben eat more of the pancakes he made for him. "Careful not to fill up too much, big boy, I bought you some dessert for later. I know how much my Omega likes his chocolate~"</p><p>Ben decided to lay back and let this happen, it was nice to be the one getting doted on for once. He happily ate all of the pancakes, and let Red rub his satisfied belly afterwards. They shared a long kiss, before Ben realized something. "Wait, have you eaten yet? I don't want you going hungry!"</p><p>"Actually, I was about to ask you..." Red grinned, moving his hands up to his mate's chest. He cupped Ben's breasts, rubbing the Omega's puffy pink nipples with his thumbs. "I want a nice, long drink of milk. Can I, please~?" He cooed, looking at Ben hungrily.</p><p>The Omega blushed, a deep red color matched by his mate's hair. They'd been together for just over a year now, but they'd never... that was a line of intimacy that most couples didn't cross until they were actually married. "I'm all yours, Red, every part of me." Ben smiled, feeling his cock getting hard while buried underneath his expanding belly.</p><p>"I've been waiting for this since we first met~" Red immediately wrapped his lips around one of Ben's breasts, suckling greedily. Both boys started moaning, as cold, creamy milk poured out of Ben's nipples and into his Alpha's hungry mouth. </p><p>Not every Omega could lactate without getting pregnant first. But the ones that could were highly sought out by the adult film industry, and by Alphas with lactation kinks. Ben was just lucky, he guessed. Red thought he was even luckier.</p><p>"I wish my hands were free, you look so cute and I just wanna pet your head~" Ben cooed, watching his boyfriend gulp down mouthful after mouthful of milk. Red whined a little at being called cute, and switched breasts, having finally drained the first one. "Awww, I thought you liked compliments~"</p><p>"Mmf, Alphas aren't cute. We're sexy." Red objected, interrupting his meal to set Ben straight. "Now be a good boy and keep your mouth shut until Daddy's finished with his drink." Having re-established his dominance, Red went back to suckling. His cock was fully erect and desperate for attention, but he ignored it, still hungry.</p><p>Ben chuckled, making a mental note to tease his mate some more, next time they did this. "Yes Daddy, I'll be good~" He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy it, trying not to squirm when his cock started leaking. </p><p>When Red was satisfied, he pat his stomach happily. "Thanks for the milk, baby. Daddy needs his protein." He joked, wiping his mouth. "Now, since you've been so good, I'm gonna uncuff you. But you gotta promise not to touch anything without permission, okay?"</p><p>"I promise~" Ben said, wiggling his feet excitedly. Red slowly undid the fuzzy pink handcuffs, and Ben immediately wrapped his arms around the taller boy, pulling him into a tight bear hug. "Oops, guess I broke the rules~" He giggled, kissing his boyfriend all over.</p><p>"I'll let you off with a warning this time, because I love you~" Red laughed, kissing back. "Now roll over, I'm coming for that big fat ass of yours~"</p><p>"Been looking forward to this part~" Ben did as he was told, laying on his stomach and arching his back. He could feel his entrance slicking itself in preparation for his Alpha's cock, better than any lube. It took all his strength not to cum as soon as Red entered him, and he could feel the bedsheets start to tear as he gripped them.</p><p>"F-fuck, you're so loose today~" Red moaned, trying not to just ram his cock in. He eased it inch by inch, until his entire length was buried inside Ben's eager hole. "I hope you don't mind barebacking it today, I figured we didn't need protection if you weren't in heat."</p><p>"Nnn, just shut up and fuck me~" Ben was panting, already desperate to cum. "I'm so close!"</p><p>The redheaded Alpha started pounding his Omega's ass roughly, gripping his hips so he stayed still. It didn't take very long before they were both screaming each other's names, and then climaxing, making a mess of Red's already untidy bed. </p><p>Red wrapped his arms around Ben's stomach and held him close, rolling onto his side. He didn't bother to pull out, knowing he'd probably get hard again soon. "I love you, Benjy. Happy Valentine's Day~" </p><p>"I love you too, Red. And if I wasn't so sore, I would go get your actual present." Ben sighed happily, nuzzling his boyfriend's stubbly face. "Right now, all I wanna do is lay here and watch some tv."</p><p>"Then it's a good thing I already put a movie in, heh." Red pat Ben's stomach playfully, grabbing the remote from the night stand. He turned the small tv on, and a romantic movie started playing. "Settle in, baby, I just need some time to recharge and then we're doing this all over again~"</p><p>"Best Valentine's Day ever~"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>